Crystal the Snow Fairy (episode transcript)
(Scene opens with Kirsty looking out of the car window) Kirsty: Isn't it a beautiful day, Mom? Do you think it will stay like this for all of summer vacation? Mrs. Tate: Well, let's hope so. But remember what the weather was like on Rainspell Island? It was always changing! Kirsty: Mom? Could Rachel come and stay with us for a little while, please? Mrs. Tate: That's a great idea. Now, let's take this stuff inside. Kirsty: Okay. Where's Dad? Mr. Tate: I'm up here, Kirsty! I'm just repairing the barn roof. It's been leaking. Mrs. Tate: Oh dear. We really have to do something about that barn. It's really falling apart. Kirsty: Oh, it's okay. I kinda like the way it is right now. (Suddenly, Kirsty feels something cold and wet on her skin) Kirsty: Oh no! I think it's raining! (She then realizes what's really coming down from the sky) Kirsty: (gasps) This isn't rain! It's snow! Mrs. Tate: Snow? In summer? That's impossible! Quick, Kirsty! Let's get inside! (Kirsty and her parents rush into their house) Mr. Tate: This is very strange. I wonder how long it'll last? (Kirsty looks out the window. The snow suddenly stops) Kirsty: Mom! Dad! The snow stopped already! Mr. Tate: Well! How strange! It was almost like magic! Mrs. Tate: You'd better go and change your wet shirt, Kirsty. (Kirsty turns and sees a weather vane in the shape of a rooster) Kirsty: Is that a weather vane? Mr. Tate: Yep. I found it at the park this morning. It'll look great on top of the barn once I'm done fixing the roof. (Kirsty touches the vane, but as she does, it begins to shimmer) Kirsty: (voice over) Whoa! The vane is sparkling! (Kirsty runs upstairs) Kirsty: (voice over) Did I imagine those sparkles? Maybe I did. The snow was real, though. I'm pretty sure of that. I'll call Rachel after lunch. Maybe she's been noticing strange things, too. (Kirsty goes into her room and notices the snow globe that The Rainbow Fairies gave her) Kirsty: (voice over) My snow globe! Right now, nobody's shaking it, but the fairy dust is swirling around inside the glass! And I can almost hear the Rainbow Fairies chanting their spells! (Kirsty stares at the snow globe) Kirsty: Wow! Must be magic! I can almost hear Amber chanting her spell! Wait! Now it sounds like Sunny! Whoa! It sounds like all the Rainbow Fairies are chanting their spells at the same time! (She grabs the snow globe, but it so hot that it burns her fingers) Kirsty: Ow! (She drops the globe and it breaks) Kirsty: Oh no! My snow globe! (Suddenly, the fairy dust flies into the air and floats down around her. Kirsty hears Sunny chanting her spell) Sunny: (voice over) Safuran hiatari no yoi kiiro! (Kirsty turns into a fairy) Kirsty: Whoa! I'm a fairy again! Maybe the fairies want me to fly to Fairyland to see them. But I don't know how to get there! Voice: Sawayakana kaze no do ha no kaze! Kirsty: That's weird. Sounds like a new fairy spell. (Suddenly, the fairy dust forms a whirlwind and carries Kirsty out the window. When Kirsty gets to Fairyland she sees King Oberon and Queen Tatiana waiting for her. Beside them are a group of fairies and Rachel) Kirsty: Rachel! (Rachel runs over as Kirsty lands on the ground) Rachel: I came the same way you did! My snow globe broke, and the fairy dust brought me here. Kirsty: Do you know why? Queen Tatiana: It's wonderful to see you two, but I'm afraid we'll need your help again. King Oberon: I hope you don't mind us bringing you here like this. Kirsty: Of course not. Is something wrong? Queen Tatiana: I'm afraid Jack Frost is up to his old tricks again. Rachel: But he promised not to harm the Rainbow Fairies anymore! Queen Tatiana: That's true. Unfortunately, he didn't promise not to harm our Weather Fairies! Kirsty: You mean this strange weather is because of Jack Frost? Queen Tatiana: Doodle, our weather vane rooster, is in charge of Fairyland's weather. Doodle's tail is made of seven beautiful feathers. Each feather contains one kind of weather. King Oberon: Every morning, Doodle decides on the best weather for every part of Fairyland. Then he gives each Weather Fairy the correct feather, and they go off to do their work. They hold the feather and chant their spells to make their weather go as well as planned. Queen Tatiana: Come with us. We'll show you what happened. (The King and Queen lead Kirsty and Rachel into the palace gardens and over to a golden pond. Queen Tatiana quietly chants a spell that would later be used for the Weather Fairies' Ultimate Spell. A picture of a rooster appears in the water) Queen Tatiana: That's Doodle. Yesterday morning, Doodle planned the weather for Fairyland, like usual. King Oberon: Jack Frost has always helped Doodle and our Weather Fairies with winter weather. There's so much work, with all the ice, snow, and frost. But now it's summer, and Jack Frost has nothing to do. Queen Tatiana: So he's bored. And when he gets bored, that means trouble! Look! (The picture changes) Kirsty: (gasps) Look, Rachel! The goblins! (The goblins sneak up on Doodle and snatch his feathers) Kirsty: Oh no! Poor Doodle! Queen Tatiana: (sighs) It gets worse from there. The goblins escaped into the human world, and Doodle followed them. And now Doodle is very far away from Fairyland, and without his magic tail feathers, his powers just won't work. King Oberon: Doodle turned into an ordinary weather vane. We don't know where he is now. Queen Tatiana: We need you to find the goblins. It's the only way to get Doodle's tail feathers back. Until then, Doodle is stuck in your world and our weather is all mixed up. The goblins are causing weather trouble for humans, too. King Oberon: Our Weather Fairies will help you. Crystal: I'm Crystal the Snow Fairy! Abigail: I'm Abigail the Breeze Fairy! Pearl: I'm Pearl the Cloud Fairy! Goldie: I'm Goldie the Sunshine Fairy! Evie: I'm Evie the Mist Fairy! Storm: I'm Storm the Lightning Fairy! Hayley: I'm Hayley the Rain Fairy! Pleased to meet you! Crystal: We're glad that you came to help us! Queen Tatiana: Each Weather Fairy will help you find her own feather. And we know the goblins are hiding somewhere here. Kirsty: Whoa! Check it out! It's Wetherbury! That's where I live! So that's ''why we had that snowstorm! It was the goblins! Rachel: What snowstorm? Kirsty: And I think I know where Doodle is, too. I think he's the weather vane my dad found in the park! Queen Tatiana: Thank goodness Doodle is safe! King Oberon: But the snowstorm means that one of the goblins is close to your town and he must have Doodle's magic Snow Feather! Kirsty: Do you think your parents will let you come and stay with me? My mom said it was okay. Rachel: I'll ask them. Then we can get the feathers back from the goblins! King Oberon: That would be wonderful. Queen Tatiana: Take these lockets. Each locket is filled with fairy dust. You can use a pinch of this whenever you need to turn yourselves into fairies and back into humans. But remember, don't look too hard for magic. It will find you. And when it does, you will know that one of the magic feathers is close by. King Oberon: And beware of the goblins. Jack Frost has cast a spell to make them bigger than usual. Rachel: Bigger? You mean as big as humans? King Oberon: We have a law in Fairyland that not even magic can make anything bigger than the highest tower of the Fairy Palace. But it means that now the goblins are almost as tall as your shoulders, when you're humans, of course. Kirsty: Oh-oh. That means we'll have to be careful. But of course, we'll be happy to help. King Oberon: Thank you. We knew you wouldn't let us down. Queen Tatiana: Good luck! Rachel: Don't worry. We'll find Doodle's feathers and bring them back safely. (The girls get sent back to the human world) (Later that day...) Kirsty: Rachel! She's here! Mrs. Tate: Put your boots on before you go out in the snow. Mr. Tate: Hello! Sorry about the weather. Isn't it awful? Rachel: I packed my snowgear in my suitcase. Mrs. Tate: Would you like to come in for some coffee? Mrs. Walker: That would be nice, but we shouldn't stay too long in case the snow gets worse. Kirsty: Come and see Doodle. (Kirsty brings in the weather vane) Rachel: Oh, poor Doodle! We've gotta find his feathers, Kirsty! Mrs. Tate: I've never seen weather like this. And it seems to be worse on Willow Hill than anywhere else. I'm not quite sure why. Rachel: Why do you think there's more snow on Willow Hill? Kirsty: Maybe that's where the goblin has taken the Snow Feather! Rachel: Let's go find out! (Rachel changes into her snowgear and the girls rush off) Kirsty: Quick! We have to make it to Willow Hill before the goblin gets away. Voice: ''Gin seppen gin yuki no kessho yuki! (The girls turn around to see Crystal) Kirsty: Look! It's Crystal the Snow Fairy! Crystal: Hi, girls! Rachel: Look at all this snow! We think your feather is close by. Crystal: Yeah, I think so, too! I can't wait to find it! But there must be a goblin nearby, too. We have to be careful. Kirsty: We're going to Willow Hill. We think the feather might be over there. Crystal: Okay then! Let's go! (The girls walk over to Willow Hill) Kirsty: Whoa. It'll take a long time to walk all the way up there. I have an idea. Why don't we use some of our fairy dust? Then we can fly the rest of the way! Crystal: Great idea! (Kirsty and Rachel take out their fairy dust) Kirsty: Chujitsuna shinsetsuna kashikoidesu. Rachel: Yasashi omoiyari no arimasu. (The girls turn into fairies) Crystal: Now, before we get there, I'm going to teach you my spell. Ready? Hold up your wands! (The girls gold up their wands) Crystal: Now, repeat after me. Gin seppen gin yuki no kessho yuki. Kirsty and Rachel: Gin seppen gin yuki no kessho yuki. Crystal: One more time. Gin seppen gin yuki no kessho yuki. Kirsty and Rachel: Gin sppen gin yuki no kessho yuki. Crystal: Wonderful! Whenever you need me, just chant my spell and I'll come right along. Now come on! Let's fly to the top of the hill. I can see a house up there. Kirsty: That's Willow Cottage. It's Mrs. Fordham's house. (When they get closer to the house, Kirsty notices smoke coming from the chimney) Kirsty: That's weird. Mrs. Fordham lives by herself, and she's at our house. So who started the fire? Crystal: Let's look inside. (The fairies fly down outside one of the window. Crystal waves her wand) Crystal: ''Gin seppen gin yuki no kessho yuki! ''Clear the frost out of the way! (Some of the frost melts, making a small peephole for the fairies to peer through) Kirsty: Look! A goblin! Crystal: (gasps) He has the Snow Feather! Newton: Now how did that spell go again? Gin seeped gin yuk chest yucca? Crystal: The goblin doesn't know how to use the Snow Feather properly. He doesn't even know my spell, either. Newton: Drat! I can never get that stupid spell right. Double drat! I'm too cold and my feet hurt! Crystal: Goblins hate cold feet! Kirsty: How are we going to get the feather back? Rachel: Let's fly around the house and look for a way in. (The fairies check the doors and windows, but they're all locked) Kirsty: I have an idea. Dad decided to give away a pair of slippers that were too small for him. If we put them in a box, I can deliver them to the goblin. Then he'll open the door and we can get inside. Crystal: Perfect! The goblin won't be able to resist that. And if Rachel and I hider inside the box, maybe we can get the feather back. (The fairies fly back to the Tates' house. Crystal waves her wand) Crystal: ''Gin seppen gin yuki no kessho yuki! ''Turn Kirsty back into a human! (Kirsty turns back into a human. Kirsty quietly goes into the house, finds the slippers, and puts them in a box) Kirsty: Okay, you can come out now. (Crystal and Rachel fly into the box. Kirsty walks over to Willow Cottage) Kirsty: Delivery! Newton: What is it? Kirsty: Slippers for you, sir! (Newton grabs the box, goes inside and tries them on. Then he goes to sleep. Crystal flies out of the box and grabs the Snow Feather) Crystal: Got it! Rachel: You'd better turn me back into a human, Crystal. Then I can open the window and we can escape. (Crystal waves her wand) Crystal: ''Gin seppen gin yuki no kessho yuki! ''Turn Rachel back into a human! (Rachel turns back into a human. She pushes the window open. Newton wakes up to feel the icy blast of wind) Newton: What's going on? Kirsty: Quick! (The girls run off, with Crystal following. Newton notices and follows them) Crystal: Hurry! The goblin's getting closer! (Newton trips over and falls over, rolling down the hill) Rachel: Watch out, Kirsty! The goblin turned into a giant snowball! (The girls dive out of the way) Crystal: Are you girls okay? Kirsty: We're fine! But can yu stop the Snow Feather's magic? (Crystal waves the feather) Crystal: ''Gin seppen gin yuki no kessho yuki! ''Melt away all the snow! (The snow melts) (The girls go back to the Tates' house) Mrs. Tate: Hello, girls. Isn't it strange how the weather changed? Your parents went home, Rachel. At least they won't have to worry about the snow now. I hope the weather stays nice for the rest of your visit. Your dad's in the garden, Kirsty. He's attaching that old weather vane to the barn roof. (The girls notice Doodle on top of the barn) Kirsty: Quick, Crystal. Give Doodle his tail feather back! (Crystal attaches the Snow Feather onto Doodle, and he briefly comes back to life) Doodle: Beware! Rachel: What was he trying to say? Kirsty: I have no idea. Crystal: I don't know, either. But it must be important. What if he was trying to warn us about the goblins? Kirsty: Maybe he'll be able to tell us more when we bring back his other tail feathers. Crystal: Yeah. Now that you've found the Snow Feather, I have to return to Fairyland. The King and Queen will be glad! Thanks a lot! Kirsty and Rachel: Bye! (Crystal leaves) Kirsty: Now we have only six more magic feathers to find. Rachel: I wonder where the next one will be! Category:Transcripts Category:English Transcripts